Me, Z-fighter!
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: collaboration work with Tantei. Reincarnation is a bitch. And, Caroline Dancer was just a normal girl who loved to watch her favorite show DBZ. Well, she didn't believe in hocus pocus, but had a wide imagination especially when DBZ was involved. Her day was as normal as any other... Well, that till she woke as a baby. A half -saiyan baby by the name of Gohan.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone this is a combined work with Tantei. We own nothing, but this story idea and plot. Hope you guys/ gals enjoy this as much as we enjoyed coming up with this. :D

Me, Z-fighter

* * *

"Come on, Ella!" I yelled with a grin. I was so piped up to go running. However, Ella my best friend and schoolmate since middle school, didn't see it that way. She thought I was over doing, trying to keep my figure or something for a guy. I sighed heavily, I was so not doing it for a guy! I was doing it for myself to prove that girls were equal to boys.

And, I don't give a crap if that's the lamest excuse you have heard, it's true.

Ella a girl with blond hair and silver eyes, dressed in normal everyday clothing came down with a scowl. "Jeez, Carl! Pipe down, I get you're excited. Damn, it's too early for this shit, girl. Couldn't you wait till the sun rises?"

I grinned broadly and flicked some brown hair back from my shoulders. It was done in a ponytail; my brown eyes glittering. " No, girl, besides, you know Dragon Ball Z plays an hour from now."

She sighed deeply. " That show, again! Girl, you need a hobby."

I stuck out my tongue. " Why do you think I run?"

She grumbled, "Maybe because you want to be a Saiyan like in that show."

I elbowed her and grinned, sprinting off. " Yeah, then I can beat your arse in an actual match and fly to school!"

I was already gone as she, Ella, jogged at a normal pace. It was refreshing, the wind in the mornings, I grinned, pumping my legs faster, I was no fast runner. In fact, the stupid coach wouldn't let me join the team because he said I was too slow. So what if I liked to run at my own pace? Running-

"Caroline!"

* * *

That's all I heard. Ella's blood-curdling scream.

* * *

The walls, the halls and the ceilings were white, a strict sign that it was a hospital. A woman with tired features lay in the bedding, smiling at her husband who looked with childish awe and wonder at the infant that was carefully being cleaned. He had no words to say, he was just flabbergasted, shocked.

"Well," The doctor smiled kindly at the parents and handed the baby to them, he did not question too much as the father had stated he had a tail when he was younger. "Here you two go. I'll let you two be." The good doctor stepped out of the room to give the parents some privacy.

"Goku," Chichi breathed out tiredly, smiling. "He's our son."

Babies, infants, call them what you will, but contrary to popular belief when they are so young they do pick up a lot, and I mean a lot. For instance, this little guy who was just born not too long ago completely (although he could not voice it) understood these people.

_Wait, WHAT? Their son? There's no way! No, freaking way was I THEIR son._

"Hehehe," Goku, yup, _the_ Goku laughed that goofy laugh. " Hey, Chichi.." Holds up his son, noticeably behind him was a small mirror. Now, hospitals had that sure, but that's not what had the baby shock stilled.

Inside the infant was freaking out like, really, really freaking OUT.

_Holy shi- I have black hair, ok, but not why I am saying holy shite - No, that's not why._

I have a _tail._

* * *

...

You know how they say that bricks might hit hard, but a slap to the face hits harder? Well, people, this is _the_ slap to my face. I am no longer, Caroline Dancer. Which, I must say has to be a misunderstanding, or something happened to me. Which by the way, I am going with something happened to me. Why?

Well, isn't it obvious? _I_ am _Gohan_! Oh, god, no!

However, the mirror staring back at me.. Oh, yes, you are!

My life ahead of me looked SO glorious...I was going to be subjected to hellish training by Piccolo at age four, battle the Saiyans and watch everyone I care about die, and then battle the evil galactic war lord Frieza at age five, and then meet Trunks at age seven (at this, my heart leapt in my throat, at the idea of meeting my favorite Z character), but then there's the Androids, and Cell...

I have to defeat the _most_ powerful being in the universe at age eleven.

As the realization hit me hard my face scrunched up, toes curled, fists tightened, and my little tail wiggled and moved frantically.

Translation, people: My life well, as I am aware my once normal life is officially over. Meaning now, my life was DOOMED.

With that in mind as I cried to the heavens; repeating in my little head.

'Why, God, why, did you have to reincarnate ( hypothetical guess here) me as Gohan, of all people?'

Of course since the heavens weren't listening, I cried out loud.

"Goku, you made him cry!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi!" Goku said apologetically.

It was official with me in this body and no way to return home, I am dead and now reincarnated as Gohan, a supposedly fictional character in my favorite show.

No way out, and I ended up in the most glorious world ever, of all places, the Dragon Ball Z universe. Hip-hip-hooray...

I know, stupid things used to happen to me before, but I got used to it. But, now, I have to get used to this...

I have to get used to being a Saiyan infant, well-half-saiyan, and worst thing is, I now have to get used to being a boy.

_Damn it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I meet the gang

* * *

Yes, my life had officially been turned upside down. So now I was Son Gohan, one of my favorite manga characters. I had to go through potty training all over again, and worse than that, I had Saiyan strength, which meant it was hard for Chi-Chi to control me.

Goku was pleased, saying I was just like him. _Boy_, did that make me cringe. Before I knew it, three years had passed...three years of my new existence as a boy, as a half-Saiyan boy, to be exact. Now I was four years old, an age I had been dreading because I KNEW what was coming. I was going to meet my "nice" uncle Raditz, and my father was going to die before my eyes, and then comes Piccolo training me.

* * *

I tried hard not to cry, but since I was a baby physically, I suppose maybe I was a bit emotional. Hey, it's not easy being a girl and then suddenly being a boy. Besides, I could get away with it because I'm a toddler at this point. Then, in a few years...comes... *gulp.* Chi-Chi's obsession with making Gohan study.

When I watched the show, I thought Chi-Chi was such an annoying pain in the butt. But she wasn't real to me. But now that she's my MOTHER, now I'm beginning to realize just how wrong I was about her. She's terrifying. Goku realizes that, too. It's hilarious that the man who fends off Cell, Buu, and Frieza can actually be scared of his own wife. But he is.

"Gohan, be sure you study!" Chi-Chi tells me.

I nod. "Sure, Mom."

Goku pats my head. "We're going to go meet my friends. They haven't met Gohan yet and I haven't seen them in years!"

We step outside and Goku calls, "Nimbus!"

Oh, if there's one thing I love, it's the Nimbus. When I was a kid, I always loved that freaking cloud and envied Gohan for riding it. Now _I_ get to ride it. Oh, and in less than seven years, I'll be a big brother and Goten will be here. Or will he? My coming here could have changed history, or maybe everything will be the same.

'Okay, now you sound like Trunks. Cheer up!' I told myself as I get on the Nimbus with Goku. Flying is so much..._fun_. It's scary at some points, but cool at others. It's like something out of a dream, only this is...my life now...in a world plagued by evil. Yeah, why couldn't I have wound up in _Sailor Moon_ or something?

"Are you excited, son?" Goku asks me. I look at him. It's unthinkable that any DBZ fan would even get to meet Goku. Goku is awesome but stupid. But that's why he's lovable.

"Uh-huh." I say.

"Master Roshi will be there, too." He says.

'I can't wait until he can use Instant Transmission.' I think to myself.

"GOKU!" A little bald guy cries, dressed in the gi similar to Goku's, yup that was Krillin. But, he was real. He waves a little as he comes over, nudging the saiyan.

"Hey, guys!" Goku greeted enthusiastically. He placed me down. I looked at all of them shyly, wow, it was so different from the show.

"Hey, Goku who is the kid? You babysitting?"Krillin joked.

"Oh, this is Gohan, my son."

Way to throw a bombshell.

"Goku," Bulma started tentatively.

"Way to go my boy."

Yup, that was Roshi for you.

...

* * *

He landed on the ground without a care in the world pressing a scouter. He was here for one thing to find the one named Kakarot.

"Here I come, Kakarot." He suddenly flew off ignoring the quivering farmer.

...

Honestly, meeting them wasn't so bad as Gohan in the show made it out to be. Sure I was a little scared and shy but.. Goku suddenly tensed up. Oh no, I was about to meet my 'nice' uncle wasn't I?

A wild wind blew and..." Well, I finally found you, Kakarot."

Oh my gosh, the show made him look intimidating, but holy shit! He looked damn right frightening and scary!

You want to know what I did? Well, besides probably needing to change my nice clothes Chichi made me wear, I hid behind Bulma like a trembling rabbit.

"Kakarot!" He suddenly bellowed. I jumped and quivered, holding Bulma even tighter.

" Hey, pal-" Bulma started shakingly. Please don't say anything! "You're scaring us and the kid."

Oh gosh, he's looking this way! Somebody, Goku do SOMETHING!

"Hey, leave my son alone and we don't know this Kakarot!"

Boy was his smirk sinister. "Come on, Kakarot you wouldn't keep your own brother from meeting his nephew, now, would you?"

It is a shame we - as in they couldn't fall anime style like in the show, but damn was the silence thin. Then just as suddenly as that silence fell shouts of disbelief sprained forth.

"You're lying. I have no brother!"

Raditz chuckled humorously. " I have no reason to little brother. Let me ask you something."

A long pause.

" I'm listening."

Here. It was coming... Goku's origin.

" Have you ever received an injury to the head, Kakarot?"

silence.. "yea, I did. What of it?"

Raditz looked aggravated, as if he was dealing with an idiot. " Let me, sighs, put it this way Kakarot. You, me and the runt are Saiyans. In other words we are aliens."


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time :D**

**Raditz looked aggravated, as if he was dealing with an idiot. " Let me, sighs, put it this way Kakarot. You, me and the runt are Saiyans. In other words we are aliens."**

**Now :D**

**_Chapter 3 : Alliance._**

* * *

If you think I was leaving the confines of Bulma and the others you were dead wrong. I was not going anywhere near Goku and my 'nice' uncle, thank you very much.

"What do you mean? Aliens, Saiyans?"

"Goku," it was Roshi who bravely spoke up, gaining the attention of both brothers. "There's something you should know."

Man, Roshi's tale was so touching , but as soon as my 'nice' uncle opened his mouth, the tale was no longer going to be so.

"Urg, Kakarot. You are a fool of a Saiyan warrior!" He looked highly infuriated. "You could have easily wiped this planet out, especially since it has a nice moon."

Well, whoopee-de-freaking-do. What a way to freaking scare everyone of us to shitting ourselves.

Radditz chuckled humorously once again as he walked past us. "So, little brother wants to be alone and _live peacefully_.. Well, that's," He picked me up and I struggled. "Unfortunately, sad for you."

"L-Let Gohan go! Let-" Goku was kicked mercilessly, the kick aimed to his stomach most precisely hitting his guts.

"Daddy!" I screamed, trying in vain to struggle free. I didn't want to go with this madman!

"You have a day, Kakarot. Till then," he says floating within the air. "I'm going to spend some time with my nephew."

With speed he flew off and I struggled, but..."Now, now, you're a Saiyan runt."

"Tsk, look, runt. Let me tell you a story. It's one that might change your mind."

I stopped. Huh? This was _not _part of the show.

"We saiyans are a proud race, as I said. There are little of us left, We," Radditz paused and turned off his scouter. "We..work for a tyrant who our prince is going to destroy."

Uh, yup this definitely wasn't my 'nice' uncle. where did the meanie go?

"Oh, good you do know how to listen to your elders," he laughed.. Soon we landed and he placed me towards the pod. "Look don't take this the wrong way, runt, but .." Shrugs; " let's just wait on daddy to come."

He threw me in the pod and closed it with the remote device. Great, I was bait.

This was so boring, waiting.

Radditz, too was getting bored and explored a little bit. 'Hm, this planet isn't bad.'

Meanwhile back at Roshi's..

* * *

Goku struggled with his wound and got back up. "N-No, G-Gohan...he has my son."

"Take it easy, Goku," Roshi eased, coming toward his oldest student.

"No, I can't...just take it easy. My son has been kidnapped...Gohan will be...killed...I have to help my son!" Goku cried.

"I can help you, Goku," A deep voice said. Everyone turned to see the former dictator, Piccolo, standing there, looking very impatient.

"Piccolo! Why are you here?" Krillin exclaimed, looking quite nervous.

"Relax. I want a truce between us. You and I will go retrieve your brat...I don't want anyone standing in my way of destroying the world." Piccolo said smoothly, looking as though he wanted to destroy this island at any moment.

"Piccolo, what are you saying?" Goku said, unable to believe his one enemy was coming to help.

"Goku, don't trust him! He's obviously lying!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I don't like people stronger than me. It is me who will destroy you, once we destroy him." Piccolo said.

Goku looked at him warily, coughing up blood as he rose to his feet. "All right...just for now. I want to rescue my son, Gohan."

Piccolo chuckled and the two of them looked at each other for a tense moment and then they flew off, leaving the rest of them to ponder over this new strange twist.

I hated this, being stuck in this stupid pod. I wanted desperately to get out, but no matter what I did, I couldn't destroy it. I recalled the enormous "power" Gohan had spoken of sleeping inside him during his fight with Cell. Would I also be able to unlock this power and use it? If I wanted to survive, I had to.

That was it. All I had to do was think about surviving, if my father died...and then somehow, I would awaken that power within me. Hadn't that been what Gohan had talked about, hadn't that been what Cell had tried so hard to unleash, torturing the Z-fighters until Gohan snapped and showed no mercy? I had to need it, I had to help those close to me, and that would be what triggered it.

I focused on my ki. I was a Saiyan now, I undoubtedly had some of it, but right now, Gohan's body didn't have as much ki as it would have in the future. I was just a four year old kid.

'No,' I thought, 'I am _Gohan.' _

Then I heard him.

"Raditz, give me back my son!"

Goku's voice...how glad I was to hear it. But dammit, I knew what was going to happen next! My own father was going to die! I could do nothing to change it. Things would have to play out the same.

Radditz chuckled darkly. "So you showed up brother and with a green man too."

* * *

**Cut! That's it. Tantei and Pink out! Next timw, will Radditz change?**


End file.
